She's Mine and I don't share
by Saccharine-Aberrant-Princess
Summary: Draco Malfoy is engaged! Hermione Granger has a boyfriend of Five years!


So, I tried for a one-shot and this is what I got :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself.

Reviews please! And Flames are also welcome, just keep it to a minimum, 'kay?

English isn't my first language, so pardon my grammar and spelling!

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Rita Skeeter said as soon as she saw Narcissa walking in Diagon Alley with Lucius.

"Hmm?" Narcissa turned to Rita.

"Is your son, Draco Malfoy, really engaged? Or did he just use it to get rid of his fan girls?"

"Are you implying that our son would use such lie to get away from annoying girls who wish to get the Malfoy name?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our son is really engaged. Engaged to a girl we approve of and it was Lucius here who gave his blessing as soon as we learnt of it." Narcissa smiled before leaving with Lucius.

* * *

"Hey!" Lavender said as soon as she and Parvati saw The Golden Trio, Ginny, Neville and Luna in a train compartment.

"Hey!" Ginny said with a smile as Lavender crawled on Ron's lap. She was really proud that Hermione didn't end up with her brother.

"Have you heard?" Parvati giggled.

"Rumors already? What is it this time?" Hermione grinned.

"We heard the Slytherin Inner Circle talking about Malfoy's fiancé. It seems that they know who she is! Too bad we didn't hear her name!" Lavender sighed. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yep!"

"So, back to the topic… Mione, you still haven't told us who your boyfriend is!" Ginny said, looking very serious.

"I told you, I'm not going to tell you because both of us agreed to not tell anyone the other's identity, unless L-His father decides to open his big mouth and say it."She rolled her eyes.

"The way you say it, it's as if his father likes you." Harry said.

"Oh, he does. He even asked when he would get his grandchildren." Hermione giggled.

"Do your parents approve of you guys, too?" Neville asked.

"You bet. My dad and L-his dad are already buying stuff for their grandchildren. My mom and C-His mother are already planning our wedding." All of them laughed.

"Really now? This guy must be really charming if you fell for him!" Lavender said.

"Please, Mione! Tell us who already." Ginny pleaded.

"Granger, Heads' compartment now." Draco said as he poked his head inside.

"Okay, Malfoy. Wait up!" Hermione rushed out of the compartment after saying goodbye to her friends.

"Nice save, Malfoy. Finally saved by a Slytherin." Hermione smirked.

"Never thought of hearing Granger saying that." Draco grinned.

"Still, Granger, Malfoy?" Draco pushed Hermione against the heads' compartment door.

"You will always be Granger to me, babe." Hermione pushed him off of her.

"Wouldn't want to get caught, Malfoy." Hermione grinned as they entered the compartment only to see McGonagall inside.

"I am aware of your relationship, no need to hide it, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." The two Heads sat down beside each other and held hands.

"You are to share a common room and have a bedroom for yourself. You also have a kitchenette and a library in the said common room, and a bathroom between your rooms which enables the each of you to enter the other's room. I see that there will be no problem at all, considering the fact you are engaged. And please keep the uhm, intercourse, to a minimum." Draco smirked at Hermione's blushing face.

"Keep in mind that you will have to arrange at least 5 events this school year. And two inter-house activities, and the patrolling system. That is all." McGonagall left.

"So…where were we last time?" Hermione giggled as Draco wrapped his arms around her and pinned her down.

"Ehem..." Blaise grinned as Theodore faked gag.

"Hahahaha! You two have got to be the cutest and hottest couple ever!" Daphne grinned.

"Oh shush. Wouldn't want the Gryffs hearing about this just yet." Hermione said.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Now that the sorting is done, I will now introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?" The two said students stood up before sharing a smirk then sat down again.

"What was that, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"What was what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"That smirk with Malfoy?" Lavender said.

"Oh, Malfoy and I pranked two Hufflepuffs who ventured in the Heads' compartment to snog." Hermione giggled.

"Really?" Harry laughed. Then suddenly Draco stood up after McGonagall's speech.

"I've got an announcement to make, an important one." He said.

"Hey! Does this have to do anything about your fiancé?" Lavender asked.

"Yes. Now, kindly shut up, Brown." Draco smirked. He continued, "I'm going to warn each and every guy in this room. If you dare make a move on her, I will personally see to it that you will be begging the whole Inner Circle to stop."

"Damn, we wouldn't want to mess with her, but who is she, Malfoy?" A Slytherin 6th year asked.

"The most beautiful witch who lived, of course!" He gave a chuckle.

"If she weren't yours and if Pans here isn't mine, I would have taken her away the moment I met her." Theodore stated.

"Told you Daph, even Theo likes her. Man, if I were a guy, I would." Pansy giggled.

"You bet! She's a damn piece of work, all those to-die-for curves hidden under her robes. I swear when I saw her in her swimsuit I seemed fat!" Astoria whined but grinned nonetheless.

"Come one, who's the incredibly hot girl?" A 5th year Gryffindor asked, he received 6 glares.

"Why, you guys seem eager! Come on, babe! Remove the glamour charm and stand up for me, won't you?" Everyone followed Draco's gaze and it they saw a girl with sleek chocolate curls and stunning amber eyes. Although she was wearing a decent standard Hogwarts uniform, it was fitting enough to reveal her curves. Then she smiled and bowed gracefully before Draco walked to her. Everyone's jaw dropped, guys looked at her with adoration and lust while girls looked at her with jealousy and approval.

"See this witch? She's mine and I don't share." He said loudly before planting a butterfly kiss on her pale rosy lips.

"W-who's that?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Hermione?" Ginny gasped in shock.

"Girl, you have some guts to cover that under your other one, not that it was horrible! But still!" Lavender said.

"M-Mione?" Harry stuttered.

"You're engaged to Malfoy! He's your boyfriend of 5 years?" Parvati giggled.

"Damn right! I'm Draco's and He's mine. So fuck off, whores! Because this wizard is, without a doubt, mine. And like he said, I don't share." The two sat down again as if nothing happened.

* * *

Two days after, a lot of students, both male and female, were sent to the infirmary.


End file.
